In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
With the ever-increasing large number of features and ever-increasing large number of users, it is important to provide service for the users within wireless networks. Thus, larger numbers of computing devices, such as, for example, servers, are required to provide the features and handle the number of users. Servers are becoming more powerful even as their size decreases. Additionally, the power requirements for the required servers will continue to increase. As equipment power density requirements continue to increase, it is necessary to find higher capacity power distribution methods to support modern equipment. Such power distribution methods often involve multiple power conversion steps. However, each voltage conversion step may increase complexity, equipment space requirements and cost, while decreasing reliability and efficiency. Thus far, power density has been improved with much smaller power conversion units and alternative battery technologies but a continuation of power density increases is projected that will exceed existing design limitations.